Se retrouver aux portes de la mort
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Sora est âgé de 24 ans, dans un métro bondé il décide de descendre plusieurs stations avant la sienne sans se douter que le destin va le pousser vers la mort en personne.


Avez-vous déjà ressentis cette misérable impression d'être seul dans un wagon de métro bondé? Le genre de wagon dans lequel vous feriez tout pour être seul et pour ne pas crevé de chaud et de déshydratation tant vous suez? Et bien moi oui, je m'appelle Sora, j'ai 24 ans et je viens à l'instant de découvrir cette sensation et mon Dieu quelle affreuse sensation! Les gens autour de moi me répugne, tiens celui-ci par exemple, il se cure le nez et essuie son doigts sur la veste de ce pauvre vieil homme depuis 3 stations, c'est quand même affreux ça! Hurk, c'est pire qu'affreux! Babababeurk faut que je descende au plus vite! La prochaine station étant effacé sur le panneau je vais descendre dans l'inconnu. justement nous y voilà, mais chose étrange, j'aurais dû rester dans la chaleur.

A peine ai-je posé un pied sur le quai que j'entends des chuchotements derrière moi et finalement la voix du conducteur: "Le jeune homme suicidaire qui vient de descendre à moitié est prié de descendre entièrement afin de facilité la fuite et la survie des autres passagers. Merci.". Malgré cette annonce inquiétante, je descends du wagon et le métro repart aussi sec. Autant dire que l'ambiance du lieu ma rapidement mis la puce à l'oreille sur ses habitants. Je marche sur le quai vide, les affiches sont déchiré et sur les panneaux censé indiqué le nom de la station on peut lire les mots "suicide" et "solitude", une sensation de mort règne partout autour de moi. Les secondes passent dans un silence affolant, je n'entend que le bruit de mes pas sur le sol froid et finalement, j'aperçois à quelques mètres de moi une forme sur le sol. Un adolescent assis et recroquevillé sur lui même, seul son poignet sors du cercle qui semble l'entourer, un poignet plein de sang et de coupures. A bien y regarder, la mort n'a pas qu'une apparence invisible, elle semble être là, au-dessus de ce garçon qui en est arrivé là... Sur le sol gis une lame grisâtre et taché d'un liquide rouge, je m'approche et la ramasse sans trop savoir pourquoi... Je la regarde et finalement la jette sur les railles.

Je suis resté à ses côtés, ne cherchant pas à le secourir, il avait dû avoir du mal à trouver le courage d'agir, je ne pouvais pas, alors qu'il venait de réussir, l'empêcher d'en finir, j'aurais été l'être le plus abjecte si je l'avais fais. Après quelques secondes, j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule, il a finalement relevé la tête découvrant un visage inexpressif, couvert de larmes et des yeux implorant d'une façon totalement contradictoire à tout ce que son corps semblait dire. Son aura elle même semblait rejeté chaque attention humaine avec méfiance, ce garçon ne pouvait donc plus croire en rien...? Est-ce pour ça qu'il a réussis à agir? J'ai 24 ans, ça fait maintenant 10 ans que je veux agir et lui il l'a fait... Il l'a fait et il ne veut plus l'arrêter... Son sang ne coule pas assez vite, il s'est fait un garrot pour que ça mette plus de temps et qu'il puisse réfléchir encore un peu m'a-t-il confié. Il m'a finalement raconté son histoire alors que je ne lui avait en aucun cas obligé à tout me dire, il s'est confier à moi pour aller mieux...

"Quand j'avais 4 ans, mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture, il a fallut me trouver une famille d'accueil mais je fus replacer une dizaine de fois avant mes seize ans, c'est à cette âge que j'ai demandé à vivre seul, j'ai arrêté d'aller en cours, je n'étais plus obligé alors j'ai préféré travailler comme serveur mais ça ne payait pas assez alors j'ai sauté sur la première offre de travail qui rapporte beaucoup, je ne savais pas ce que c'était à ce moment... J'aurais mieux fais de me renseigner. On m'a fait monter dans une voiture, j'ai été amené dans la maison d'un riche politicien, je devait lui servir de jouet... Vous savez, il n'est pas méchant, lui aussi il a tout perdu alors, je lui en veux pas, c'est à moi que j'en veux. Je m'en veux d'avoir été assez stupide pour accepter cette offre, pour arrêter l'école... Pour me laissez déshabiller... Il m'a violer à plusieurs reprises, quand c'était enfin fini, il me lançais des billets à la figure comme si il me rappelait que j'avais été assez stupide pour me laisser vendre ainsi... Je me suis enfuis en prenant l'argent et je suis monté dans le premier train que j'ai trouvé. J'ai pris le métro et je suis descendu à la sixième station, j'ai fais six pas et j'ai coupé six fois comme m'avait dis de le faire cette femme qui m'est apparu en rêve... Et me voilà maintenant... Je meurs lentement..."

Je l'ai écouté jusqu'au bout, je me haïssais, je m'en voulais... J'ai détaché le garrot de son bras et l'ai serré contre moi, ce pauvre enfant sali par la vie je n'ai pu que m'excuser infiniment alors qu'il se mourrait près de moi. Je n'ai pu que répéter à ce pauvre petit corps qui se vidait de sa vie que cette triste vérité.

"Je suis désolé, petit frère, désolé de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé plus vite, désolée d'avoir abandonné si tot les recherche, j'aurais du continuer et t'éviter de souffrir autant, j'aurais du et maintenant, petit frère, nous allons être à nouveau séparé... Je refuse que ça se termine ainsi..."

J'ai appuyé le corps toujours un peu vivant de mon petit frère tout juste retrouver sur le mur et j'ai sauté dans les railles pour récupéré la lame, je suis revenu m'assoir à ses côtés, j'ai mis sa tête sur mon épaule et la mienne sur la sienne, j'ai coupé mon poignet, déposer la lame à nos pieds et ensemble nous avons lié, à l'aide du ruban poisseux de sang qui avait servit à le maintenir en vie un peu plus longtemps, nos deux poignets meurtris de 6 coupures profondes. Il a fermé les yeux, j'ai fait de même, je le sentais faible et quand il a dit "à bientôt" je savais que c'était son dernier souffle, quand je me sentis partir, j'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il souriait, je fis de même et les refermant je souffla tout comme lui, dans mon dernier soupir, "à bientôt"... Je mourra finalement, auprès de celui que j'avais perdu 13 années plus tôt.

J'étais dans la voiture ce jour là, j'avais 11 ans ce jour là, on allait le chercher chez la nourrisse mais la voiture à été percuté de plein fouet par une limousine qui avait perdu le contrôle... Verdict: 6 morts, 1 blessé. Il y avait mes deux parents et la femme d'un riche politicien et leur 2 enfants, morts sur le coup, le chauffeur lui, avait survécu jusqu'à l'arrivé des pompiers. Moi? J'avais perdu la mémoire, je l'ai retrouvé 7 ans après et j'ai commencé à rechercher ce petit frère dont je ne me rappelais même pas le nom... Roxas.


End file.
